


Rest Now

by JoifulDreaming



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming
Summary: Sometimes you need your best friend to tell you it's okay to let down your guard and rest.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 194





	Rest Now

Crowley watches Aziraphale’s eyes slip shut for a moment before jerking open again, refocusing on the book in his lap. He’s been watching this happen with increasing frequency over the past week. The world didn’t end and Crowley knows the angel is happy about it, but he’s also actually tired.

“Don’t be absurd,” Aziraphale had blustered the day after the apocalypse-fail, “ethereal beings do not need sleep.” Crowley had offered to vacate the sofa in the backroom so the angel could take a nap.

“Absolutely need? No. But, I know it helps my demon brain reboot,” Crowley had shrugged dismissively after his own comment, “but suit yourself.”

That was a week ago, though. And, Crowley had been watching him since. He always watched the angel, always. But, it was with a more critical and steadily worried look now. The lines on Aziraphale’s face were deepening with weariness. He would open a book, read a few lines, and then abandon it for another one. Clearly, focusing was an issue. He was becoming increasingly waspish- far beyond the bit of a bastard he usually was.

Crowley, himself, had taken to an afternoon nap every day on the angel’s sofa. Just a quick one- he was still a bit nervy about heaven and hell coming for them. But, a little nap kept him sharp. And, well, there was the hope that maybe he could lead by example. Show Aziraphale that it was safe to take a few minutes for himself; to shut down for a while.

As time went on, Aziraphale got increasingly quiet. He would drop things he was holding. He went from eating a lot- perhaps thinking that it would combat the tiredness- to now not eating at all.

It was when he started getting jumpy about the sounds from the street that Crowley decided enough was enough. 

“Come sit with me.”

“I told you, I don’t need to sleep.” The words were sharp and intended to push Crowley away, but he wasn’t moved by them.

“I know. I’m not saying you have to. I’m asking my friend to come sit with me.” It was a low blow, and he knew it, but it was the last temptation he had in his bag.

“What’s wrong with me sitting over here?” The angel was peering at him over his glasses with a put upon expression.

“Maybe I want to be closer to you,” Crowley’s heart raced at the confession. He told himself it was for a good cause.

Aziraphale closed the book he hadn’t been reading and set it on the table beside his chair. Sighing, he crossed the room and primly sat on the cushion beside Crowley.

“Better?”

“You could relax a little.”

“Relax?”

“You look like you’re waiting for a bus.”

“I’m waiting to see what, exactly, this is about.” He belied his grumbled words by sinking back, slowly, into the couch cushions. “Happy?”

“Sure, my best friend decided to actually come spend some time with me. I’m ecstatic,” Crowley said it dryly and then he winked for comedic effect. Aziraphale shot him a look and then chuckled softly, his shoulders relaxing.

“It is a nice sofa, isn’t it?”

“Comfortable enough, I think.”

“I... haven’t been very kind to you these last few days.”

Crowley shrugged. There didn’t seem to be a safe way to answer that. No, he hadn’t been kind. But, it was something that Crowley understood. He wasn’t taking it personally.

“It’s just... I worry.”

“Mmhmm.”

“That maybe what we did wasn’t enough to keep them away.”

“It’s possible.”

Aziraphale shot him a look.

“I worry about it too, Angel.”

“You don’t appear worried.” Aziraphale had taken to picking invisible lint off the thighs of his pants. As if he would allow lint to sully his outfit in the first place.

“Oh, Aziraphale,” Crowley chuckled darkly, “I am made of worry. Always have been, really. Anxiety wrapped in tight pants, that’s me.”

“But-but, you still let down your guard. I see you do it. I can’t imagine being so vulnerable. Not that I think you should stop, of course. It’s only that... well, I admire it.” The angel was talking to his knees now.

“Angel, why do you think I’ve taken to napping in your bookshop instead of going home?”

“I...” he paused in thought, “I suppose I hadn’t really thought about it. I’ve been so focused on being glad of your company.” He glanced at Crowley and smiled softly.

“Sure, I’m here because I like the company, too. But, I also feel safer when I know you’re around.”

“Oh.” It sounded a little bit like the sound had been painfully forced from his gut. When he turned, not just his head but his whole body, towards Crowley his eyes were gleaming, “You are. You are safe here with me. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you if I could help it.”

“Likewise.” Crowley sat and watched as the idea swirled around and settled in the angel’s brain.

“I am... incredibly tired.”

“And it would be my honor to watch over you while you rest.”

Aziraphale’s breathing hitched on his next breath and he swallowed a few times. He shifted in his spot and squeezed his own knees.

“Something else?”

“I wondered...”

Crowley cocked his head to the side.

“Will you stay here with me?”

“Said I would, didn’t I?”

“I mean, here on the sofa with me. I might feel better if I could feel you’re close.”

“‘course I can,” and if Crowley was getting a bit choked up, he tried to stuff it down, “I don’t have anywhere to be.”

“Could I?” Aziraphale leaned down then paused, “could I rest in your lap?”

Crowley took a sharp breath over the beating in his chest and nodded, unsure if he could make any more words. Aziraphale lay down beside him and rested his head gently on his thigh. Of all things, Crowley had not prepared for this outcome. But, he quickly snapped to. He carded a hand through the angel’s curls, very softly in question. When Aziraphale nuzzled his thigh he took to stroking rhythmically. He watched as the angel gradually relaxed more and more under his touch, his breaths evening out. It took a little while, but eventually he slept.

And Crowley, as promised, kept watch while the angel rested.


End file.
